


A Little Bit of Assistance

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [13]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: M/M, alluding to blow jobs, because even in this au the man doesnt know what sleep is, but no discriptions, let alex rest 2k5ever, yeah im still using that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben finds Alex working when he should be asleep... again, and decides to do something about that.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Little Bit of Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> i know i write a lot of violence and smut with them, but i like to give them soft too. Even crime bosses and their boyfriends deserve some soft XD
> 
> per usual, please don't show anyone involved, this is just me indulging in the brainrot that is this au, which i love very much.

Ben cracked his eye open to find the space next to him - where Alex was supposed to be - empty. He slid his hand over the space to find it cold. He pursed his lips, left a while ago then. Ben sighed briefly, and thought about just rolling over, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again until he checked in with Alex. So he stretched briefly before rolling out of bed, and shrugging into his robe, loosely knotting the silk ties before heading to the place Alex was almost guaranteed to be.

Ben saw the light from the single desk lamp before he even made it to the door to Alex’s office. He padded in on silent feet, and it said something about both how well Alex trusted Ben, and just how exhausted he was, because he didn’t even look up. Yes, Ben was quiet, but Alex always knew when he was there, and it was a rare occurrence that he didn’t spare at least a short glance to Ben. The fact that Alex had one hand buried deep in his hair as he read over all the reports that had filtered in throughout the day, from both official and unofficial channels, only confirmed to Ben just how exhausted Alex really was. 

Ben flopped down over the arm of the chair so he was sat sideways, “Come back to bed, love. You never get enough sleep, you’ve got People for this now.”

Alex sighed, running his hand through his hair, to rest on the back of his neck before looking up to Ben with bloodshot eyes, “I don’t have  _ time _ for sleep, Ben. There is too much to do, too much to piece together, too much to set up, to put into motion, to stop, to  _ know _ . There is never enough  _ time _ . I don’t have others to do this for me, because no one else knows all of  _ this _ .” He lifted a hand full of small slips of paper, notes from Alex’s extensive spy network, all to be burned after they were read.

Ben slipped out of the chair, and smoothly leaned over the desk, one hand gently cupping Alex’s cheek as the other pressed his hand full of papers down to the desk. “Come to bed Alex. You cannot run the world on no sleep.”

Alex leaned into his touch, “Not sure I could sleep at this point.”

Ben smiled, twisted to sit on the desk, and carefully swung his legs around, shuffling papers but not letting a single one fall to the floor, and placed a foot on each side of Alex’s thighs, causing Alex to tilt his face up and lean back into the chair, “I’m  _ positive _ I could arrange something for you, to help you sleep.” 

Alex ran his hands up Ben’s thighs, slipping under what little coverage was provided by the short robe, “Mmmm, you know what? I think you probably could.” 

Ben gripped Alex’s chin loosely, giving it the tiniest shake, “That’s my boy.” 

  
  


Ben had been able to do a little something to get Alex to sleep, specifically sucking all thought out of his brain through his dick. Ben was  _ very _ accomplished at this, working Alex up right quick, and then slamming an intense orgasm out of him. It worked rather well, not quite a guaranteed success, but pretty close. 

As Ben curled up next to him, tracing the Mine tattoo across his chest, he knew Alex would be back up in a few hours, to continue his work on making the world a better place, but he was glad that he was at least able to get Alex to sleep a little longer. Alex’s ability to function on the absolute bare minimum of sleep was a feat on its own, but he seemed to be getting less and less as he built his empire, rather than more, so any amount Ben could get him to sleep, he would take.


End file.
